A Python's Feathers
by FireFly92
Summary: When Urban reveals his secret bloodline, he runs away, afraid of what Marus and his father will think of him. When he's gone, Marus will do anything he can to bring him home. While Ailbhe stays to stop the new hatred and bloodbath. MarusxUrban


Chapter One

Chapter One

_You promised to protect her_

_I promised to love her_

_Now all I know_

_Is loving you_

Oliza left, and now I'm alone. I can't stand it. I don't hate Marus, he's actually my best friend now. That's the problem, I've been feeling weird about him since Oliza left. But right now, I'm leaving the Nest, leaving Wyvern's Court. I'm going on a journey. To find my uncle, Darien. Yeah, the weird thing about me is, I'm just like Oliza. I'm a Wyvern, so to speak. My father was Karl, an Avian. Yes, the avian that tried to stop the peace, because he wanted to protect me. Weird, I know. It's so weird, I find it hard to believe. My Mother? Well, that's harder to explain…

You see, my parents were both male, yes freakish! I know! But I kinda have two moms… One being the actual female, Layla. She's a Python too. I lived with her before I came to the Nest. The other mother, the male one… His name is Ailbhe. Yes, Zane's personal guard is my 'mother'. I have a little of his blood, a little of Karl's and some of Layla's. So, I'm a triblood… I think. I'm not used to explaining my past. You see, when Karl was executed, I had to start calling Ailbhe Dad, and start calling Layla Mom. Only Zane and Danica and Irene know my strange family's secret, along with Oliza. She thought it was funny!

"Urban? Where are you going?" Marus asked me as I started to sneak off. I froze.

"Uh… Bathroom!" I lied. I hate lying to Marus, but I had to leave, and he couldn't come! Marus didn't see through my lie as he nodded. I ran outside when he went back to sleep. I snuck around everything, exiting the edge of Wyvern's Court. I took a deep breath, and spread my wings for the first time in my life.

Flying was amazing… I love the way the air felt on my wings. The way I could control myself, yet let the air take control at the same time. It was the best thing in the whole world… That's when I felt something sharp pierce my wing. I let out a caw in pain, falling to the ground. I shifted forms to my Demi Form, covering my face with my arms. I screamed as loud as I could, hoping the person who shot me would leave me alone to bleed to death. I hit the solid ground with a thud, tears stinging at my eyes. I wept silently in pain as my attacker ran away at the sound of footsteps and flapping wings. I didn't get far from Wyvern's Court, my journey ended before it started.

"Urban?!" It was Ailbhe!

"Dad!" I cried in pain, looking up in shame. I knew he hated it when I asked about Karl, but he never objected to my wanting to fly. The problem was Layla. She hated Karl for what he did, and she forbid my flight. That's why I wanted to find Darien.

"Urban you fool!" Ailbhe hissed, wiping away my tears. I felt a painful tug on my wing as someone pulled the offending weapon out.

"He'll be fine, it isn't poisoned." It was Rei. Oh man… Now I'm busted! Zane and Danica are gonna be furious! I felt Ailbhe pick me up and the two walked back to Wyvern's Court.

"Tell me Urban… Were you going to find Darien?" Ailbhe asked me. I nodded weakly.

"Yeah…" I sniffled. He sighed.

"If you wanted to go, you could've asked." He said. I stared at him in shock.

"W-what…?" I asked.

"Layla may hate your raven blood, but she can't control you. Technically, your mine, and not hers." Ailbhe said.

"You could've told me." I muttered, head resting on his shoulder.

"The three of us agreed Layla would take care of you." Ailbhe replied. I nodded weakly, starting to drift unconscious.

I woke up to somebody touching my wing consciously. I hissed in pain at the touch. The person recoiled quickly. A Serpiente.

"Sorry." Was the reply. I opened my eyes and saw Salem. I sighed.

"Guess you know…"

"Well one would think." He grinned, trying to cheer me up. I smiled back. I can't not smile at Salem's attempts. They're too funny.

"W-who else knows…?" I suddenly asked, my mood changing.

"Sive, Nacola, the guards… the flight… Pretty much everybody in Nest…" Salem said, not meeting my eyes. I moaned. Both in pain and anticipation.

"This sucks…" I muttered.

"Hey, you ran off… Or rather, _flew_." Salem grinned again. I rolled my eyes this time. That was a pathetic joke, you had to admit. Salem sighed.

"Sorry. Just trying to cheer you up. You look too depressed." Salem said. I sighed.

"Well, I just blew my biggest secret to people who weren't supposed know…" I said, giving him the 'What the hell do you think?' look. He remained quiet. We sat in the silence for a while before Danica's doctor came in. She walked over and examined my wing. I hate this soooo much… Eventually, she started to bandage it. That was worse! I kept hissing at her, my discomfort evident with every hiss.

"Oh stop it! It is your fault for trying fly away!" Betsy said. I glared and kept hissing. I knew Salem was trying hard to not laugh.

"Uhm, Doctor Betsy ma'm, when will Urban be allowed to go back to the Nest?" Salem asked, his amusement slightly evident.

"As soon as he stops hissing!" She replied. I stopped, but kept glaring. Salem snickered, finding this too funny. "Now, you must remain in Demi form until your wing completely heals." I kept glaring. She glared back and I looked away. She was scary! No wonder Zane even listened to her! Eventually, she left though, and Salem started howling with laughter.

"U-Urban th-that was h-hilarious!" He said between laughs.

"Oh shut up Salem!" I glared at him. He kept laughing and when he finished, I threw the pillow at him. He yelped as he was hit in the face. He took the pillow and glared, hitting me back. I grabbed the second pillow and we started a pillow fight. We were laughing as we kept hitting each other. We were stopped when I hit Irene and Salem hit Ailbhe. We didn't make eye contact with our parents as they stood there, feathers stuck in their hair. Eventually, Salem started laughing. Irene glared at him and Salem looked at her sheepishly. He followed his mother out, leaving me alone with Ailbhe.

"… I don't want to know." Ailbhe said, meaning the pillow fight. I chuckled nervously.

"S-sorry…" I said. Ailbhe sat in the chair next to the bed I was on and took some pillow feathers out of my hair. I didn't look at him. I couldn't bring myself to.

"Zane and Danica think it's best if you go to Darien's…" Ailbhe said softly. I frowned. I wanted to go, but knowing that the people knew… It was like I was being forced away… Instead of me going on my own.

"… They don't want me here…" I whispered.

"It's not like that Urban…" Ailbhe whispered back. "They just think it's time that you get to know your other blood… your feathered one…" He kept brushing my hair with his hand.

"Then why not let me stay… And make him come here…?" I asked softly, trying not to show that I'm upset.

"Because he refuses to come here… Perhaps… If you're lucky… You will run into Oliza…? She could help you…" Ailbhe said.

"I don't want to go if they say I should!" I shouted.

"Urban!"

"No! I'm not going!" I got up and ran, tears threatening to fall again.

"Urban!!" I could tell that he was following me. I ignored him, running past everybody. I felt their stares, some of them were in hatred, some in pity. I hated it. I knew I shouldn't, but I did anyways. I spread my wings and flew up, ignoring the pain.

"URBAN!!" I heard Ailbhe cry out to me from the ground, the hurt and sorrow in his voice. I shifted fully and let out a sorrow-filled caw. That was how I would remember my mother… The hurt and sorrow I caused him…

--End Chapter 1

FotV892: I know, it's uber weird, and I changed things majorly… But please, review? I will not allow flames, but constructed criticism and ideas will be accepted. Flames will go to Ahnmik and burn the falcons.

FYI: I haven't read the fifth book, the on about Hai. I haven't been to the library since it's been out, but I'm trying!!


End file.
